Undeniable
by LilyAurora
Summary: *One Shot* Hermione is hurt by the actions of the one she loves, can he mend what has been broken?


Here is a little Hermione and Draco one shot. I might eventually add more but I'm not sure, it all depends if people like this.

I own nothing, JK owns all. :(

Undeniable

By LilyAurora

The Great Hall doors slammed open. Hermione Granger stood there eyes blazing with anger as she searched the tables of students, her wild hair framed her beautiful face and her petite figure shook as her eyes finally settled on the person she was looking for........Draco Malfoy.

All the students heads turned to see what Hermione had locked her feroucious gaze on. As she slowly made her way over to the Slytherine table she stood opposite the boy in question, glaring at him he merely raised a perfect eyebrow in her direction.

"Can I help you, Granger," He asked with a slight smirk on his perfect lips.

"You bastard," She spat out.

"I think you will find I know both my parents quite well Granger and they are happily married."

"I. HATE. YOU." She hissed.

"Of course you do, Granger." He smirked.

Draco rose from the table, slowly making his way towards Hermione. As he approached her she moved a step away from him, Draco stopped and looked at her, her eyes held nothing but pain and heartbreak.

"Granger," He spoke softly his eyes boring into hers.

"You promised Draco," She whispered the words, eyes full of unshed tears.

With that Hermione turned and ran out of the hall not caring who saw the tears fall down her face.

"What the bloody hell mate," Blaise asked, as he walked up to his friend.

Shaking his head Draco just stood staring after Hermione.

"Draco, go after her."

"What, what do u mean, why would I want to go after Granger," he tried to be snide and hide his true feelings for the Griffindor but his mask was slipping, he had never seen her so hurt, so broken.

"Draco, stop pretending I know, I can see it in your eyes." "I watch the way you follow her every movement." "The way you both find a reason to touch each other." "The looks you exchange when you think no other is watching." "Now go after her, quickly before it's to late."

Draco was shocked he never thought his friend knew about Hermione and by the sounds of it he did not care either. Shifting from one foot to the other Draco did not know wot to do.

"How long have you known?" he watched his friend closely.

Blaise chuckled lightly, "Long enough to know that you are very serious about her and her you."

"So you don't care that I'm with her."

"Not at all mate, if anyone can keep you in line and on your toes she can." He joked but he also knew this to be true, if anyone could keep Draco in line it would be her.

Smiling Draco nodded. "Indeed she can but I believe I have made a right cock up we promised each other we would never hurt the other, and I did, I let some of the others make fun of her while I just stood back and let them."

"There is nothing you can do about that now Draco, the only thing you can do is never let it ever happen again."

Draco nodded.

"Now what the hell are you standing here for go after her."

"Fucking hell," He swore, then ran out of the Great Hall after Hermione.

Running towards the lake Draco quickly scanned the area for any signs of Hermione. She was not sat by her favorite tree or walking next to the lake. Draco had no idea where Hermione had gone he began to panic, how could he of been so stupid so careless he would do anything for this girl, but the one thing he promised he would not do he did. Shaking his head at his stupidity Draco slowly began to make his way back towards the castle.

As he inched past the greenhouses a small figure caught his eye crouched behind some bushes slowly walking over he prayed to Merlin that it would be her.

Hermione curled herself up into a small tight ball. The tears would not stop she didn't know why she was crying over him, ok she did but she did not want to admit it. Her feelings were confused enough as it was. He had promised her that he had changed, promised he would never hurt her but how could he just stand there and let his friends make fun of her like that. Did he even care about her at all, was all he said lies. Hermione's head hurt she wanted nothing more than to go back into the castle and go to sleep hoping to wake up and none of this to have happened.

"Hermione," A soft voice called.

She froze her body stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"Go away," She sobbed.

"Hermione, please let me explain."

"Explain what, Malfoy." She hissed.

The sound of his surname was like a stab straight to the heart. Yes they called each other in the former terms when in public but never with malice.

"Explain that you're an asshole, to late I already knew that, explain that you didn't mean it, too late it's already done, explain that I'm nothing but a worthless mudblood, I know that too," The last coming out as nothing more than a whisper.

Draco grimaced. "Don't say that, don't ever call yourself that."

"Why not Malfoy, you called me it."

"That was a long time ago Hermione, you know I do not think of you like that anymore."

"It doesn't matter how you think of me because that's all I'll ever be, never your equal never worthy of you just shit on the floor, something for you to look down your perfect pureblood nose at."

"Hermione, I would never do that, your more than my equal your perfection."

"You already did it." she spoke so quietly Draco had to strain to hear her words.

"You did it last night Draco, when you stood by and let your friends make fun of me nothings changed Draco nothing ever will."

"I didn't mean it Hermione, you know I didn't," he begged for her to believe him.

"All I know is you let them make fun of me you stood back as they threw insult after insult, your to ashamed to tell them about me aren't you Draco."

"You haven't told your friends either, and I'm not ashamed of you."

"It's different, plus I would never make fun of you."

"It's not different Hermione and you know it. I know I should of stopped them but how could I they would of known something was wrong why would I be protecting you otherwise and we agreed we both did that it was not the right time to tell people about us."

"Is it that awful to admit we're together, will you ever tell them Draco or am I to be your secret girlfriend forever, will it ever change."

"It will I swear it will, I was stupid I should of stood up to them, defended you regardless of what they might think."

"How long do you want me to wait Draco, weeks months years until you can pluck up the courage and face those who need facing, I don't think I can do it anymore Draco, I'm just so tired, tired of hiding."

"You don't mean that Hermione."

"I'm sorry but I do Draco, I can't do this anymore, I just can't."

Gently cupping his cheek Hermione looked into the silver eyes of the boy she loved it killed her to walk away but she knew she had lost this was one battle she could never win.

Draco stood there for a few moments rooted to the spot watching the girl that meant everything to him walk away. The warmth of her hand still on his cheek. He was fighting an inner battle. He was scared, scared he wasn't enough for her, scared what his father would do to her he wasn't scared for himelf, Merlin no, but he was for her. He would die if anything happened to her but he felt like he would also die without her in his life, he realised in that moment that nothing mattered nothing ever would if she was not by his side. Taking off in a sprint Draco headed back toward the castle back towards the girl he refused to loose.

Hermione entered the Great Hall quieter than she had shortly before sitting alone at the end of the table she caught the eye of Harry. He smiled gently at her motioning for her to join him. Shaking her head Hermione wanted nothing more than to be left alone. She felt sick. She wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry. Her world was falling apart around her and there was nothing she could do but let it. Let it all fall and let him walk away. She sat there in a daze tearing pieces of toast apart with her fingers until a shadow loomed over her.

"Go away, who ever you are just go." She hissed at the unknown person.

"No."

Stiffening at the sound of his voice, Hermione closed her eyes forcing the tears to stay at bay.

"Please just go away, leave me be." She whispered.

"I can not and will not do that Hermione."

"Yes you can I'm letting you go Draco, I'm giving you the end we both knew would happen."

"No."

"Draco, stop being so stubborn." "It would never of worked out between us and you know it, we are too different, our worlds are too far apart."

All around the hall students silently watched the exchange between Hermione and Draco whispers were heard as people tried to understand what was going on between the two rivals.

Hermione sat at the table with her back to him refusing to turn and face him. Draco stood his ground refusing to move from the witch.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said softly as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

She stopped breathing for a moment. Closing her eyes and relishing the feel of his warm hand on her. Knowing this might be the last time she ever got to feel his touch.

"Please Draco don't, don't do this." She begged.

"No, I won't loose you Hermione, I want to be with you, only you, always just you."

"You don't mean that Draco."

"I do, I swear I do."

"What about your friends, your father."

Sitting down next to her he spoke with a fierce strength in his voice.

"I don't care Hermione."

"Don't you understand, nothing matters unless you're there, if I haven't got you in my life then it's not worth living."

"You're my all, My everything, My heart and I love you, I love you Hermione Granger."

"Draco." She whispered her eyes letting the tears fall she had been holding back. She gently reached out her hand to cup his face he leaned into the warm embrace knowing he could not go another moment with out her touch.

"I love you Hermione and I no longer care who knows it."

Sitting down next to her Draco softly took her hands in his ignoring the excited chatter from his fellow students.

"Look at me Hermione," wiping a few stray tears he held her face gently between his hands looking her deep in the eyes so there would be no doubt in her mind of the truth behind the words.

"I. LOVE. YOU." after each word he placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

More tears fell as Hermione's face broke out into the biggest and most beautiful smile Draco had ever seen.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione whispered softly.

Kissing her fully on the lips he stood pulling Hermione up with him. They slowly walked out of the great hall arms wrapped around one another never breaking their eye contact.

As soon as the couple exited the hall loud chatter broke out amongst the students and teachers alike but two sat back and smiled. Blaise Zabini being one lifted his glass of pumpkin juice and tipped it slightly towards Harry Potter, the two unlikely friends were happy that the couple had finally come out but they both knew that the trouble was far from over and both boys would be there every step of the way to help their friends.

Please review i'll give you cookies and milk and if your over the age of 18 alcohol ;) ;) xoxoxox


End file.
